The New Era Trilogy: Book 1
by 2 tailed dragon
Summary: The dark war is almost over with Malfore dead, But the most dangerous foe is yet to come, Malfore's master. Spyro and Cynder now desprately need the help of the legendary chaos dragon, A dragon born only once every 100,000 years.
1. Chapter 1

**The New Era Trilogy: Book 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Spyro franchise what so ever in any way. However, I do own my own OC's: Jade, Andrew, and David.**

**Authors Note: I'm new here and have never written anything other than book reports for school, so if you're looking for something spectacular you're at the wrong place. I'm just starting out. But if anyone has any suggestions, constructive criticism, or anything else that would help me succeed in becoming a writer please scream your thoughts out to me. I would appreciate it. **

**Chapter 1-Good times.**

"Yo David, pass me the wrench" Andrew said with his eyes and hands glued to the engine of a 56 Chevy. Andrew is a black man about 6 feet tall, he has a short-short black hair, dark brown eyes, a small beard, and a few tattoos on both arms, for being 20 he is fairly muscular. Andrew has always loved vehicles ever since he was a child. Every day he would go missing and end up being found in the driver's seat of his father's pickup truck. David on the other hand was never very fascinated with vehicles, he just thought of them as a way to get from point A to point B. "Alright, I'm guessing it's over in this cabinet." David made his way over to the cabinet and started to rustle through random drawers with no luck at finding the wrench. "Hey Andrew, what drawer?". "It's the top one on the-'' before he could answer David yelled "Found it!". He handed the wrench to Andrew which immediately took it and started tightening a bolt. "thanks bro, we finally fixed this old timer" Andrew said happily with a little dance. David just chuckled and replied "yeah yeah, come on Fred Astaire, it's the end of our shift, time to go home". With that said they checked out and headed back to their apartments.

"Hey David" Andrew said with his eyes glued to the road. "Ever since the night you were able to turn into a dragon, have you ever been visited by the what-ever-you-call-him?" Andrew asked with a serious tone. "Who, you mean the Chronicler?" David asked with a similar tone. "Why do you care?" he said shortly after. Andrew was trying to find the right words, "because I think something's going to happen, something that will change your life completely, something bad". Andrew suddenly handed David a P10 pistol. David shot Andrew a death glare and put the pistol in his backpack, "What, you don't think my life is bad enough as it is? My whole life has become about this whole god damn secret, and if I tell anyone besides you or my mom and dad know I don't know what would happen to me!" David was yelling the last few words. Silence was laid upon the two like a heavy blanket. A few minutes passed before Andrew decided to break it. He cleared his voice in preparation to say something. "David, I know how you feel, when I was only 14 I ended up in a gang. Shortly after, I was caught up in a gang war… I killed four kids, three of them weren't even 17 years old. Ever since then I have been living with this horrible secret." A few moments passed before he continued. "The worst part is, is that I can't do anything to bring them back no matter how hard I try. Those boys are DEAD because of me and thing is, I could have let them live." With that said they were silent the rest of the drive. David saw a tear in Andrews eyes but decided it would be better to let it be.

After about twenty minutes the two arrived at Davids apartment. David simply said "thanks" and walked into the building. Andrew noticed that David left his phone in the car door pocket and ran into the building to return it to him. David noticed Andrew running towards him with a small black device, "David! You left your phone in my car!" Andrew handed over the phone and turned to walk back to his car. David felt bad at how he snapped out at his best friend that he has had for a year and a half. Right as Andrew was about to exit the building David yelled "Hey Andrew, Want to go bowling tomorrow? We don't have work!" Andrew turned around and happily replied "Yeah, I'd love to. Can I bring my girlfriend?" David chuckled "Yeah, which one!" They both laughed. Suddenly Andrew had an idea, "hey, what about a double date? You bring your girl too." Andrew though for a moment, "You mean Rachel? We're just friends. But sure, I'd love to bring her! But damn I wouldn't mind getting under the covers with her!" "Alright bro calm down. I'll pick you and Rachel up tomorrow at 2:00pm, Sound good?" David thought about it for a minute before agreeing. And with that Andrew walked out to his car while David went up to his room.

Eventually David got to room 123. He put a hand his left pocket and pulled out the room key.

"What the…" He heard a loud rustling coming from behind the door. David hesitated to put the key in the lock wondering if it was safe to enter or not. He suddenly remembered the handgun Andrew gave him in the car. David pulled out the hand gun and concealed it under his coat. He stuck the key into the lock and begun to twist. Right as he was about to open the door he heard a low growl. He whipped out his gun and took a few steps back.

David suddenly knocked open the door and fired two bullets at what appeared to be a large black reptile with red wing membranes and emerald eyes. Consequently it howled loudly in pain and dropped to the floor. Soon it got back up and started to charge up a glowing swampy green colored ball. Before David knew it, the green ball was fired at him. David dodged it easily, but before he could react to anything else the reptile pounced and tackled him. David who was taking kempo lessons knew exactly what to do. Only one problem, he didn't know how to take care of a freaky large lizard.

The reptile was getting frustrated.

"I don't want to hurt him, but if I don't he'll probably kill me." The reptile thought quietly. Suddenly she got an elbow to her snout. The force was enough to knock her off of him and before she could react, the human was on top of her with that same device that put two holes right through her right foreleg pointing right at her head.

David had enough of this lizard and was about to pull the trigger until he noticed that this large reptile was actually a dragoness. He stopped and got off the dragon and put the gun on the kitchen counter. A second later the dragoness got up and just stood there.

"Are you alright?" The dragoness asked. She noticed that David was in shock and wondered why.

David snapped out of his shock "y-you can t-talk?"

"Of course I can, I'm a dragon!" she said with a confused look.

Dumbfounded, David replied "Oh, uhhh, I guess we just don't get many other creatures that can speak the same language as us."

"by the way, my names Cynder."

"Mines David." David said still dumbfounded.

The dragoness didn't like the awkward feeling between them so she decided to make a move. To Davids surprise she took a few steps closer to him. Unfortunately for Cynder, David, just out of instinct grabbed his gun and pointed it at the dragon.

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment, tell me! Or I'll kill you right here right now!" David yelled with his gun pointed right at Cynders head replacing his dumbfounded expression with anger. He noticed that the she was limping and the two bleeding holes on her right foreleg where he shot her. She backed away some and fell where she was with a small cry of pain. David felt terrible for what he did. With a sigh, he put the gun back on the counter and moved towards the dragoness, "Let me look at your wounds." The dragoness made a low growl.

"I don't want to hurt you, let me just take a look at your wounds" David said with the a calm , kind voice. Right as he said that the dragoness stopped growling and started to whimper in pain.

"Shit, these were poisoned bullets" David said to himself. He knew he was about to cause Cynder an excruciating amount of pain. But he had to otherwise the poison would keep entering her body.

Cynder was curious about the humans behavior, it was aggressive to kind to aggressive to kind again.

"Why are you helping me, I tried to kill you earlier." She said in a confused tone.

David thought about it then replied "It wasn't your fault. You were only defending yourself. In fact, I'm the one who tried to kill you in the first place. Look, these bullets were poisoned, if I don't get these out of you they will end up killing you. What I'm about to do will cause you excruciating pain." David said in a concerned tone. With that he gave Cynder a piece of tire that he put in his bag after work.

"What's this for, and what's a bullet?" The she asked.

"it's for you to bite down on while I get the bullets out of you, and bullets are small pointed pieces of metal that get shot out of this device at over 1500 feet per second." he showed her the gun. David replied still with concern.

"Are you ready?" he asked shortly after.

Cynder was nervous about what he said earlier but finally said "ready."

David took out a pair of tweezers and touched the wound lightly. He then started to enter the wound cautiously. He looked over to Cynders head and saw her biting the hell out of the rubber piece of tire.

"Damn it!" David yelled in his head. He noticed that the bullet he was trying to get was lodged inside her bone. When he got close to the bullet he looked back at Cynder's head and noticed tears flowing down her face. In an effort to calm the dragoness down he started to hum a tune he created while at work. It didn't have any affect so he stopped.

David now had a good grip on the bullet. "Don't move a muscle" he said to Cynder who was whimpering and biting onto the piece of metal. She nodded to let him know she understood. He then yanked the bullet out which to Davids surprise was extremely easy. He then took his shirt off and wrapped it around her leg and put as much pressure as he could on the wound to stop the bleeding. David was curious to why he didn't hear a sound coming from Cynder, he looked over and wasn't surprised. She was unconscious due to the horrible pain she had to go through. "She lasted longer than I could have" he said to himself.

He repeated the process with the other bulled without a problem. This one was easier because one, he didn't have to listen to the pain Cynder was going through, That was the worst part for David. And two, the bullet wasn't lodged in a bone. After the bullet was out he wrapped another shirt around the wound and then threw the bullets in the trash.

David felt a sheet of sadness cover him. He sat by her for a while thinking about what happened over the evening. When he was about to go to bed e put a blanket over her to keep her warm throughout the night then decided to sleep on the couch just to make sure nothing would happen. Finally after a few hours of just lying awake, weariness replaced sadness and after a few moments David closed his eyes and peacefully slipped into the realm of dreams.

**Yay! The first chapter of the first book I have ever wrote is done! I feel great! Anyway, I know this chapter is extremely sketchy and I would appreciate every bit of advice I could get to becoming a better writer. I'm already starting chapter two which is going to be about what Cynder is doing in the human world. So with that said, tell me what ya think! Alright, now I'm going to go celebrate by throwing a house party with random people! YAY! **

**From your bro, **

**The**

**Two**

**Tailed**

**Dragon**


	2. Chapter 2

**The New Era Trilogy book 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Spyro franchise in a way, shape, or form. However, I do own my own OC's: David, Andrew, Jade, and Rachel.**

**Authors note: Wow, I never knew writing could be so unpredictable, I was planning for David and Cynder to just lay around for only one page (Microsoft works). It turned out it's going to be at least 2 and a half. Anyway, I'm always accepting advice anyone has to offer. On with the story.**

Chapter 2 - Reasons

The next morning was extremely rainy and windy. David woke up to a huge surprise, he woke up to the sight of Cynder munching on a deer she caught during a morning flight she took before David woke up.

"CYNDER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" David yelled still on the couch. Cynder could tell she did something wrong because he seemed extremely pissed off.

"What's the problem" Cynder replied coolly. "I put it on a blanket so no blood would get anywhere."

"ARGGGGGGG! My grandmother made that for me!" David yelled, this time a little angrier.

Cynder gulped then looked down at the bloodied blanked. "hehe, sorry about that" she replied this time a little nervous. The once green and yellow blanket was now stained red with blood. If a look could kill, Cynder would be disintegrated by the look David was giving her.

"That was the last memory of my grandmother before she died!" David said with a little whimper. Cynder finally realized what she did. She lowered her head in shame.

"David, I'm so sorry."

David softened up a bit. "It wasn't your fault, it was mine. I should have kept a closer eye on you." Cynder got a little bit suspicious, "Are you calling me incompetent?"

David smirked, but more than anything he wondered why she recovered so quickly from last night. "Actually, I'm more confused about how you fully healed in one night after getting shot in the leg two times with poisoned bullets."

A few moments later the dragoness went over to a bag and pulled something shinny, glowing, and red. "Have you ever heard of red crystals?" she said trying to sound as intelligent as she could, "Anyway, dragons have the ability to harness the powers of certain crystals. For instance, these red crystals revive your health to it's full. But the healing power depends on the size of the wound, and the size of the crystal?" With that, Cynder put the crystal back in the bag and walked over to where David was sitting. He appeared to be in some sort of trance.

"David, hello, are you in there?" she lightly tapped him on the shoulder with the dull side of one of her claws. With that, he looked up at her. Cynder was relieved and amused with the dumbfounded expression he gave her. She couldn't help but let out a small giggle at how funny he looked. David smiled when she laughed, "at least we aren't at each others throats anymore" he thought happily.

Cynder suddenly nudged Davids shoulder with her muzzle. All David did was fall back into a laying position. "That's a sign for you to get up" She laughed.

David groaned. "It's ten in the morning and I thought you were pushing me back down so I could go back to sleep." She rolled her eyes "Come on David". David wondered why she sounded so eager, "what are you so eager to do today anyway, and why do you need me?" He then sat back up. The main things Cynder had to do today. One: tell him why she was there. And two: clean and help make up for her blanket incident.

"David" she said with a low serious tone. "I didn't just accidentally meet you, In fact I was actually searching for you. You are the key for our worlds survival. You are the legendary chaos dragon." She then laid herself down on the grey carpet floor next to the couch that David was on.

"Trust me, it didn't surprise me when you said you were looking for me." he said in a soft voice. "I just don't know what the legendary chaos dragon is and how I'm the key to your worlds survival." He guessed Cynder already knew he was a dragon, that's why she was searching for him in the first place.

Cynder didn't really feel like telling him the whole story right now, "We'll talk about it later, It's a long story." She saw that David really wanted to know so she quickly changed the subject, "Right now I should clean your blanket, there's a river not to far from here so I shouldn't be t-"

David chuckled "don't worry yourself about it, I'll just stick it in the washing machine. But I do want you to do something about that deer. Just whatever you do, DO NOT GET SEEN BY ANYONE NO MATTER WHAT." He said that last part with a serious tone. Cynder looked confused "Washing what?". David didn't feel like telling her at the moment "I'll tell you later, just don't get caught.".

"I know, I won't get caught" she said understandingly.

"This place is not like your world at all, if you get seen they will kill or capture you right on the spot without hesitation." David said concerned whether she would listen to him or not. Because on this planet, he was responsible for her safety. He would feel terrible if something happened to the only other dragon he ever knew.

"Alright, I won't show myself to anyone" She said a little annoyed. David could sense that Cynder really wanted to be able to be free without being caught. He came up with the perfect plan. "Hey Cynder"

"Yeah?" Cynder looked up at him.

"After we finish cleaning the blanket do you want to head to the mountains? I mean nobody ever goes up there so you can fly around without being seen and-" he was interrupted when Cynder suddenly went wide eyed and started to bounce on David like a trampoline "Yes! I would love that! I haven't been able to do that in almost three days! Thank you David! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" With that she licked him playfully on the face.

David was not having such a good time with a dragon bouncing on him "Cynder" he managed to choke out, "Think you can stop bouncing on me?"

Cynder finally realized he was having a hard time breathing and got off him. "hehe, sorry about that, I guess I just got a little carried away" Still jumping up and down on the floor.

David wiped Cynders spit off his face, "Did you really have to do that." he said sarcastically "I don't like the fact of getting tasted by a dragon, Who knows you just might get a taste for me and…Oh god that sounded so creepy!"

Cynder couldn't help but laugh, she put a crimson wing up in front of her face in an attempt to keep David from noticing. "Don't worry, I know what you mean" She laughed, "it's just the way you said it that made it sound so funny!" Cynder then nudge him for a second time, "Come on, time to get up." she chuckled. David guessed she was somewhere around his age, he knew she wasn't old because of her sense of humor.

After a few seconds David finally parted with his comfy blue couch. David was surprised at the size of the dragoness, he never really noticed how she looked until now. When she stood up the top of her head was about 5"6', she was slender and had black scales all over her body, beautiful emerald eyes, with crimson red wings and underbelly. And he gulped when he saw the tail blade she had at the end of her tail. His dragon side was showing itself a little bit "Damn she looks good" he whispered so Cynder wouldn't hear. David just rolled his eyes and pushed those thoughts out oh his head.

"I'll clean the blanket while you get the deer out of here alright?" he said. Cynder agreed and bit down on one of the legs on the deer then suddenly disappeared in a puff of black smoke. David nodded his head "How does she do that?" he said to himself. He then made his was through his apartment room in search for a pair of gloves, there were a pair under the kitchen sink so he took those, and he took every bottle of cleaning spray he could find. When he got back over to the bloody blanket he sprayed all the contents of the bottles on it until there wasn't a single drop left. David then put his gloves on and picked the blanket up and tossed it into the washing machine. He found one more bottle of soap and poured it into the washing machine along with the blanket.

Cynder reappeared deep within the cities surrounding woods with the deer still in her mouth. She laid it down on the forest floor. She started to walk away until her belly growled. "Didn't I eat enough of that thing already?" she said to herself. She looked back at the deer which was already half eaten. Her belly growled again. "Alright! I don't want to gorge myself but it would be a waste of good food." she thought. The black dragoness then walked back over to the tasty looking deer and started to gorge herself. Before she knew it only it's bones were left. She decided to take a little nap, so she just laid down where she was and went to sleep. She had a short dream, but fulfilling, the dream was about her and Spyro's future together. She woke up about thirty minutes later satisfied with her dream. She then again disappeared in a puff of black smoke and set off back to David.

David was starting to get worried about Cynder. "Where is she, it's been 45 minutes. It shouldn't take that long to get rid of a deer, especially for a dragon." He was about to set out and look for her. Once he was at the door he heard a female voice say "I'm back" in the room. "Cynder, where have you-" he looked around, no one. He didn't think much of it thinking his mind was playing tricks on him. When he turned around to open the door something tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, again no one. "Alright, very funny Cynder, I get it. Come on out now." David said a little nervous. He started searching the room for the black dragoness, but she was nowhere to be found, not the couch, kitchen, closet, bathroom, nowhere. David was starting to get a little scared. When he went over to the couch to sit down he heard a horribly loud blood curling scream from behind him. He jumped off the couch screaming and ducked behind the chair on the opposite side of the room. He heard a girl laughing, "Your so funny!". He went behind the couch and found Cynder rolling around with laughter, "you should have seem yourself! You jumped farther than I could fly!". David gave her another death glare. "Real cute Cynder" he said angrily, "You were gone for over 45 minutes and you scared the hell out of me!". Cynder looked up at him with amusement in her emerald eyes, "Oh come on, it was just a joke." she said enthusiastically. David softened up and started to chuckle a little "yeah, it was pretty funny, But I am still a little mad at how long you were gone." he said the last part a with a semi serious tone. Cynder got up and drooped her head down. "I'm sorry I worried you, how can I make it u-" She got interrupted when David tackled her to the ground and started to tickle the sides of her belly. "David that tickles! Please stop!" Cynder was once again laughing uncontrollably but this time David was laughing too. After a minute, he got off and let her up "You can call that payback" he said with a goofy toothy grin.

David was eager to bring her to the mountains "Come on, I want to take you to the place I told you about earlier." .

Cynder looked at him, "you mean the mountains?" she looked more eager than David did.

David smiled and nodded his head. Cynder started bouncing up and down again with a huge grin across her face. "Oh crap! I forgot that I was going bowling with Andrew!" David said loudly.

Cynder looked at him, "Who's Andrew?"

"He's my best friend" David quickly replied. "I have to call it off." David thought about it for a while, "actually no, he's coming here and your going to meet him."

"WHAT!" Cynder said exasperated "there is no way I'm letting anyone else see me! Even you said I shouldn't be seen yourself!"

"Calm down, He knows about me and my dragon side. It won't be that much of a surprise to him, in fact, He'll enjoy meeting you." He said happily.

"Are you sure he won't tell anyone else?" she said nervously.

David rolled his eyes, "you'll love him." He pulled out a device Cynder was unfamiliar to and started poking it, after that he put it up to his ear and started speaking to it. Cynder thought he was crazy until she heard a small voice coming from it, and it wasn't Davids.

"Andrew, what's up bro." He stopped speaking for a second then continued, "Hey, I can't go bowling tonight." He stopped again then spoke again, "Anyway, I need you to come over to my house tonight at eight, There's someone I want you to meet." Once again he stopped, Cynder assumed he was somehow having a conversation with someone named Andrew. He then started again, "Just trust me, you have to be here no matter what happens. You promise?". Andrew, who was on the other line wrote it down on a piece of paper, "If it's really that important to you, the I promise to come." David sighed "Alright see you here at eight" With that he put the device back into his pocket. Cynder wondered what that device was but shoved the thoughts away. David looked at her "Now we can go to the mountains, but how?".

Cynder grinned, "I have an idea."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, This is not what I had in mind Cynder! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" David was screaming and holding onto Cynders neck for dear life. Cynder just rolled her eyes "David, I thought you would be used to this!" She was flying high above the clouds so no one could see her and with a screaming banshee wrangling her neck. "I am used to flying! I just never was up in the air without being in control, It's FREAKY!" David yelled. "Then why don't you just turn into a dragon and start flying for yourself!" Cynder exclaimed. "Because, I need to concentrate to turn into a dragon which is almost impossible when I'm in a situation like this." He yelled. Cynder decided to stay quiet for the rest of the trip. After a minute David calmed down. Cynder narrowed her eyes a bit, "I see the mountains, we're getting close!". "Wow your fast! It's only been 5 minutes!" He replied happily.

They landed without interruption somewhere near the top. When David got of Cynders back she beckoned him to sit down with her. "David, do you know why I'm here? She said rhetorically. David looked at her, "Well, from what you told me already there is some sort of war between the light and dark raging on in you world and I'm supposedly some special dragon that will end it. Now when all hope is lost someone has sent you here to retrieve me…am I right? Cynder looked at him with a serious expression, "You got the general idea. You see, just recently me and Spyro defeated a dragon named Malefore, He was one of the legendary purple dragons. First off, Most dragons can only master one of the four main elements: Fire, Water, Electricity, And Ice. But the purple dragons could master all four. These purple dragons are born only once every ten generations. Anyway, Malefore being one of these special dragons used to be good and fend off all evil. Later in his life, something went wrong, he went power hungry and thought that turning to the dark side would give him more power. Unfortunately he was right. Once he turned evil he mastered a special element called convexity, it is by far the strongest element in the dragon realms. With this special element mastered, one can control all the lands. The same story went for Malefore, he took control of the lands and destroyed as much as he could. Ultimately his goal was to destroy the whole world. Later after many years of war Malefore unleashed a beast that traveled in a circle around the world once, It was called The Destroyer. Once it made it's was around the world, something happened that made our world start to fall apart. Right as it was falling apart, Me and Spyro killed Malefore and Spyro used a spell to bring the world back together." Cynder paused for a minute to make sure David was following along, Once David gave her a nod of understanding she continued, "The war with Malefore lasted 7 years, What I gave you was a just a tiny, itsy, bitsy bit of fill in info so you would have a little bit of knowledge of the war. Now here is where you come in." She paused only to recollect her thoughts then continued. "I have an object that can tell what happened in the past, I'm going to share the visions of what happened to our world. You will then see why we need you." Cynder pulled out something from her bag. She motioned David to put a hand on an orb shaped object, Cynder then put her front left paw on the other side of it. It started to grow brightly. After a minute they found themselves witnessing the events which took place only a week ago.

_What Happened _

"Catch me if you can!" taunted Cynder just out of reach of getting tagged by Spyro. The two hero's were flying and playing tag, just enjoying the day.

"Cynder, I have to take a break, We have been at this all day.". Spyro panted.

Cynder rolled her eyes, "I can't believe the heroic purple dragon of legend is tired after only four hours of flying!

The purple dragon then landed in the middle of the field they were flying over. Cynder soon followed his example and landed a few feet from where Spyro did. Both the dragons could hardly believe that Malefore was gone and the world was back to the way it should be, peace, and beauty now flourished the lands. The belt of fire was gone, and most of all the darkness was vanquished. Cynder made her way to Spyro only to be closer to the one she loved most. For a minute, neither dragon made a sound, they just gazed into each others eyes.

Cynder was the first to break the silence. "It's a beautiful day isn't it." she said looking up into the sky.

As for Spyro, he has never seen a day without witnessing destruction, pain, suffering, or just plain war. That is ever since he was just a hatchling. But this day, was just…peaceful, not a cry of pain, or the smell of death. It was just him, his beloved, and a new age of peace. Seeing this gave Spyro mixed emotions like no other. "Cynder" Spyro said with a toothy grin ranging from horn to horn. Cynder looked back at Spyro. "I've never seen a day this beautiful ever since I was just a hatchling." With that Spyro lied down in the lush green grass. "And can you believe it, we destroyed Malefore and brought peace back to this world. After so much bloodshed and war… we finally did it." He said still with his huge grin.

"Well Spyro, time to start what we should have been granted when we were born." Cynder yawned, "A normal life.". Cynder then lied down next to Spyro and snuggled as close as she possibly could to him. "I love you." She whispered before laying her head on his side falling asleep.

Spyro, who was oblivious to her falling asleep smiled when she snuggled up to him. "Yeah, but I think we should head off back to Warfang, The Guardians are probably worried sick, We've been gone for thr-" He noticed Cynder sleeping and decided to do the same. "Oh, another day with just Cynder wouldn't hurt." he thought. He gave Cynder a kiss, "I love you too." he whispered to her before falling to sleep himself.

Back at the Warfang the guardians were preparing a search party. "Volteer, are your men ready to head east?" said Terrador in his usual booming voice. "Yes sir, I have my finest me ready, 12 of the finest warrior cheetahs and 4 warrior dragons." Volteer replied. "Good, you may start heading east when you are ready." Terrador looked Volteer in the eye, "Scout every inch of every foot for 50 miles. I don't want them not seen if they are in fact still alive." commanded Terrador although a hint of sadness at the last part. Volteer looked him in the eye, "don't worry we will find them, it will just take time." Volteer trying to cheer Terrador up. Terrador looked out over the landscape from the balcony, "I sure hope your right." He then headed towards the magnificent golden doors that separated the balcony from the rest of the temple, "I'm off to see if Cyril and Hunter are ready." with that the large green dragon left.

While Volteer was heading down the hall a sudden explosion was heard from the other side of the city. He quickly ran to find the others and get ready for a fight. While he was turning around a corner he ran into the other three Terrador, Cyril, and Hunter. "What was that!" demanded Terrador. "I don't know but we bette-" Cyril was cut off by another explosion only this time blowing the other side of the temple up. "Not enough time for words, GET YOUR MEN READY!" Yelled Terrador. Suddenly all four split up to get warriors that would battle what ever was attacking them. Cyril ran to the balcony to see what was going on. He nearly fainted at what he saw. Over 75% of Warfang was nothing but rubble. He saw burning bodies of dragons, cheetahs, moles, and other creatures running around dying or already dead. "Who could cause so much destruction?" He choked out to himself.

After an hour into battle only half the temple stood in Warfang. "Get out of there!" Hunter cried to a family a cheetahs who were getting cornered by a group of some kind of deranged creatures. Hunter then jumped in front of them and started slashing at the creatures. One by one they fell to the razor sharp edge of Hunters sword, "GO!" he yelled at the family just cowering over in the corner of the outside of the building. Consequently they fled. After running about 20 feet the father of the family stopped in his tracks only to find an arrow sticking out the front of his chest. "DADDY!" The little cheetah screamed, she ran over to her father and started crying. What appeared to be the mother grabbed her daughter and whispered "I love you" to the male before running off.

Cyril, Volteer, And Terrador were fighting side by side. They didn't dare leave to fight alone. They were in the middle of hundreds of creatures. The three were clawing, slashing, biting, breathing elements, and doing whatever else they could to survive. "Volteer!" Cyril yelled before decapitating a creatures head right as it was about to stab Volteer in the back. "Thanks" was all Volteer could say before being interrupted by another creature trying to slash at him with his sword. Terrador was occupied by around 30 creatures. He was shooting earth missiles everywhere, a few almost hit Cyril and Volteer.

"Terrador, why are they all retreating?" Cyril asked with a confused face. "I don't know but I don't want to get them fighting again" replied Terrador. Suddenly from up above, a huge black dragon flew down to meet the ground. He was about one and a half times bigger than Malefore, he was jet black all over the place except for blood red eyes, wing membrane, and grey horns.

The large dragon chuckled at the sight of the guardians, "The mighty guardians, what a joke. I knew you wouldn't be much but…you three are just pitiful!" he laughed. Volteer had electricity running from horn to horn, "Who are you and what do you want?" he demanded in a low tone. The black dragon chuckled "Oh how I love telling people who I am! Right when they think the darkness has subsided." he paused for a second and laughed to himself, "Why, I'm no other than Malefores master, the Dark Lord!"

Spyro awoke in a large bright room. There were scrolls littering the place. Spyro knew exactly where he was, the Chronicler has called upon him once again. Only one difference, Cynder was standing right beside him.

"Spyro, where are we?" Cynder asked puzzled. Spyro was a confused himself, "What does the Chronicler want with Cynder?" he thought. Spyro wasn't in the mood to explain things, "the Chronicler has called upon me, but I don't know why he would call upon you." He said bluntly. Cynder looked at him "Well, we will find out soon enough."

"Spyro, Cynder. It brings me such happiness to see you again." an all to deep familiar voice said. Spyro knew it was the Chronicler but he didn't sound the same, he sounded even more familiar. Suddenly a large dragon appeared in the room. Spyro's jaw dropped practically scraping the ground below him, "I-I-Ignitus? Is that you?" Spyro asked with a mix of confused and happy feelings. "Yes young Spyro, it is me, Ignitus.". Spyro's face grew from that of confusion to an ear-to-ear grin, "IGNITUS! I'm so happy to see you! I thought I lost you!" tears started to form in his eyes. He ran into Ignitus and gave him a long, embracing hug, "I missed you" Spyro whispered with tears running down his face. Ignitus happily returned the favor and hugged Spyro. He looked over at Cynder. Tears came to her eyes, she never had a family to care for and love her. All she wanted was to have a family of her own. She felt happy and envious at the same time when she saw Spyro and Ignitus. Ignitus easily noticed and motioned her to do the same as Spyro. Cynder now practically in tears as well happily accepted and embraced Ignitus.

After a few minutes of embracing one another, Spyro pulled away, "So, why have you called us here?" he asked. Right as Spyro asked, Ignitus turned from loving to extremely serious in a split second. "Spyro, I need to tell you in as little time as possible." He paused for a second trying to find the right words then continued, "The dark war is not over…Malefore wasn't the heart of the evil, none of us knew it, but….Malefore has a master, he is known as the Dark Lord." He stopped waiting for Spyro's reaction. "WHAT!" screamed Spyro. Ignitus took a few steps back not knowing what he would do. "WE BARELY DEFEATED MALEFORE! HOW CAN WE DEFEAT THE DARK LORD!" Spyro screamed with many emotions. "SILENCE YOUNG DRAGON!" Ingitus roared. Consequently, Spyro stopped screaming, but there was pure hatred and anger on his face. Cynder looked about the same, anger was the only thing seen on her face. Ignitus looked at both of them, "I know this seems hopeless, but there is a way to kill the Dark Lord." Spyro and Cynder looked up at him. Ignitus continued, "There is a special dragon known as the Chaos dragon. This dragon has enough power to destroy the Dark Lord, born only once every one hundred thousand years. Now this is where Cynder comes in. The new Chaos dragon was born only 19 years ago. Unfortunately he was teleported to a whole different dimension on a planet known as Earth. He is in the form of a human that goes by the name of David. I need Cynder to go find him." Ignitus then gave her a description of what David looked like. "I have found a spell that will teleport you to a nearby location of David, You will have to look for him yourself, but it shouldn't be to hard. But what ever you do, Don't get seen by any other humans, they will kill you.". Cynder gave him a funny look, "Why can't I get seen by anyone? What can they do, I've destroyed hundreds of apes single handedly!" she said with a proud tone. Ignitus just looked at her, "Cynder, I have see their weapons, they have weapons that can shoot through rock. And they will kill you if they see you. Please, whatever you do, don't get seen.". Cynder understood her mission, "I will not fail you." was all she said, She kissed Spyro goodbye, "I love you.". Spyro returned the favor. Ignitus started to read a spell. Before Spyro knew it there was a bright flash of light and Cynder was gone. "I will wait for you, my love." he said under his breath.

_END_

The orb died down and Cynder put it back in the bag. She looked over at David who was still digesting what he saw. "Are you okay?" she asked a bit concerned for him. "Yeah, just…uh…I need to go back to my apartment and get some sleep." he replied. Cynder looked at him, "I understand how you fee-" she was cut off by David, "No Cynder, you don't know how I feel! All I ever wanted was a normal life! But I have this damn curse of being a dragon, that's bad enough. Now I'm going to be some freaking savior of your pathetic world!" he yelled. Tears came to Cynder's eyes, "you were the only hope for our world, now I guess we are as good as gone" she whispered and was about to take off to nowhere. David new what he didn't mean what he said, in fact he would be happy to be a savior, basically he showed his bad side. Before she took her first flap there was a bright flash, she looked over and David turned into a dragon. He was silver with dark blue wings and underbelly, he had a golden tail spike. Also, he had a feature Cynder never saw, one sapphire gem on the top of each paw, twelve running down the topside of his tail, and one small sapphire gem right in the middle of each wing. On the top of his head were 6 golden horns, and his eyes were a striking purple. "Cynder, I didn't mean a word. I will join your fight and not die until all evil is vanquished, I will protect your world with my very life and not rest until I succeed. Count me in!" he said. Cynder's attitude turned from one of sadness to one of joyfulness, "Oh David, I knew I could count on you!" she hugged him and gave him a small peck on the cheek. David just blushed. "Hey David, don't tell this to Spyro when you meet him but you are a very attractive dragon." Cynder said with a little giggle. She could tell he was blushing, she could see it through his scales.

"We should head back to my apartment now, I need a little bit of rest before Andrew comes." David said with a yawn. Cynder let out a deep yawn herself, "Yeah, I think I'm going to get some sleep when we get back too.". With that said, David turned back into a human, hopped onto Cynder's back and the two headed back to David's apartment.

**YEAH! My second chapter finished, although it was way longer than I intended it to be. Yeah, it's sketchy but I feel like it is way better than chapter one. So, tell me what ya think! In the next chapter, Cynder will meet Andrew, And the trio will get transported to the dragon realms. Throughout this chapter, I have discovered that writing could be just as unpredictable as what's gonna be on tv. Hmmmm, that was an interesting analogy. **

**From you bro,**

**The**

**Two**

**Tailed**

**Dragon**


	3. Chapter 3

NEW ERA TRILOGY: BOOK 1

Chapter 3: Preparations

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own any part of the Spyro franchise. I do own my own OC's: Andrew, David, and Jade.**

**Authors note: What's up? Sorry about the wait. Anyway, I lied…the part where Andrew comes over and they get transported is going to be next chapter. It would just fit in much better. Remember, I'm always accepting criticism, suggestions, or anything else that would help me succeed in becoming a better writer. If you have anything to say. Please… SCREAM EM OUT TO MEH!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Poke…

Poke…

"Cynder, what are you doing?" David said groggily waking up from his nap. He turned over to face Cynder, she was sitting next to him poking at his right shoulder. Before she could poke him again David grabbed her paw lightly, "I'm awake Cynder." he said now sitting up on the couch he took his nap on. He looked down at his watch which read 6:08 pm, then he looked at Cynder with a half smile, "Are you ready for tonight?" he asked.

Cynder nervously smiled back, she knew he wouldn't do anything that would put her in danger but was still nervous about letting someone else see her, "kind of, I'm a little afraid of how he'll react when he see's me. I mean, remember the night we met?" she said remembering the night she met David.

David sighed, "trust me Cynder, you have nothing to worry about. He's a nice guy." he said reassuringly, "Anyway, lets get ready.". With that, David stood up and walked into his bedroom and shut the door.

"David, what should I do?" Cynder yelled from the living room. She waited a few seconds before getting an answer. "Truthfully, I don't need you to do anything." David yelled back from his room, "all we really need to do is get dinner made."

Cynder smiled from horn to horn and excitedly yelled back, "I can do it!". And with that she disappeared in another puff of black smoke.

David's eyes popped when he realized what she was going to do, he bolted out of the room half dressed, "Cynder, no, it's okay, DON"T DO IT!". But it was to late, she was already gone. David palmed his face, "why the hell did I have to say that?" he said to himself.

Meanwhile, Cynder was flying high above the dark clouds so no one would see her. She was searching for a river because where there's a river there's fish and where there's fish there's dinner. She still felt bad about the blanket incident so she was going to make dinner for him. She was planning on bringing home two fish, hopefully large ones. About six minutes passed before she spotted a large river at the base of the mountains. She flew down and checked to see if there was anyone there, "nope… nope… no one there… good!" she said happily. She flew down till she was barely touching the water and hovered there. After a few minutes of hovering she saw a large trout fish only about a foot under the water minding it's own business, Cynder immediately noticed and bolted for it. The trout fish had no idea what was happening until Cynder bit down into it's back, "David's going to love this!" she chirped as best she could with a large trout wriggling in her mouth. After a minute, this fish stopped trying to escape, gave up, and died. Cynder then went over to the shore line and dropped the fish on a rock high above the water so it wouldn't get washed away. When she laid it down she was deciding if she should catch another, "after all, this one is 3 feet long. how much can two humans eat?" she thought. She decide it would be best to just bring home one, and whatever was left she would eat. She picked the fish back up with her mouth and headed back to David.

Back at the apartment, David was preparing a dirty rug for what ever Cynder was going to bring home, "Ugggg, why did I have to say that?". Suddenly there was a puff of black smoke right in front of him, and not so surprising to David was Cynder. She was carrying a large trout in her mouth. David motioned for her to put it on the dirty rug. He was relieved she hadn't brought back some freaking deer like last time.

Cynder looked at him with a sparkle in her eyes, "How did I do?" she asked happily laying the trout on the rug. David didn't know how he felt, he was happy that she brought home a fish instead of a large animal but then there was the dripping blood. He forced a smile, "Cynder, this is great! I needed a fish." he said half enthusiastically knowing he would have to gut it.

Originally, he was going to cook the steak he had in the freezer but he didn't want to make her feel bad so he switched plans to cooking a fish. Before he knew it, Cynder was picking up the fish. "Whoa, Cynder, what are you doing?" he asked puzzled.

Cynder dropped the fish and looked at him quizzically, "I'm guessing that you humans gut and cook your fish right? So, I'm going to gut and cook it for you.". With that, Cynder flashed him a smile and brought it into the bathroom.

David smiled and went into the kitchen and put a large pan on the stove. He then walked over to the pantry and pulled out the olive oil and unscrewed the cap and started to pour it into the pan only until the bottom was covered. "Now all I have to do is wait for Cynder." he thought. He went over to his couch and sat down and turned on the tv. Flipping the channels, he finally found one he liked. It was comedy central playing his favorite show, Family Guy.

"Stop spraying all over the place!" Cynder was getting frustrated because she hit a few large viens that acted as a geyser and were spewing all over the place. There was blood all over her paws, and there was a little on other parts of her body. Suddenly she heard a noise as if someone else was in the apartment.

She opened the door slightly and peeked outside. What she saw kind of scared her, it was David sitting on the couch laughing at some fat guy with his pants pulled down on some large window-y thing.

"what the…" she murmured under her breath. Obviously she didn't want him seeing her like she was so she just shook the scary image out of her head and went back into the bathroom to finish with the fish.

A few minutes later Cynder stumbled upon learning how to use the shower, "hehehe, this could come in handy." she said quietly. The fish was gutted and all that remained was the meat. Now all she had to do was clean the room. She looked around and let out a little growl of frustration because there was a 'more-than-wanted' clean up on the walls, there was some blood on mirror, a what could have been mistaken as a splash sized spot on one of the walls and some on her. "At least I have the water…and wind…" she slowed down her thoughts then smiled, "this will be easy.".

After a few minutes of lifting water with her wind element and splashing it on the wall and mirror all the blood was gone…well…most of it at least. Once she was satisfied with the wall and mirror she smiled, "now it's time to wash me."

She went back over to the shower and tried to fit, "why does this thing have to be so tight?" she said getting a little annoyed. It was one of those tall skinny showers. After a couple time of trying she thought she would fit if she acted like David and stood on her two back legs "How hard can this be?" pushing herself off with her two front legs and was soon standing an her two back legs. Unfortunately she wasn't able to keep her balance and a slippery bar of soap never helps, she took her first step and her left paw/foot landed on a bar of soap. "David!" she screamed before completely loosing her balance and falling backwards and hitting her head on the toilet.

Only seconds later David walked in, "Cynder, are you okay?" he asked watching her get back on all fours, "what happened?". Cynder didn't want to tell the embarrassing truth of trying to stand on two legs but she couldn't think of a good lie, "I tried to fit into that place to wash myself off." she said rubbing her head and pointing to the shower. David chuckled, "did you try to stand on two legs?". Cynder felt the blood rush to her cheeks, "no! I… uh…well…" she pointed her head down, "yes." she said full of embarrassment.

David let out a small laugh and went over to the embarrassed dragoness, "oh come on Cynder." he said nudging her shoulder, "you have nothing to be embarrassed about." he reassured her, "You should have seen me when I first turned into a dragon! Now that was embarrassing! I was trying to get the hang of walking and I kept falling over like an idiot.". Cynder let out a little laugh, "we all have embarrassing moments." she said looking up.

David looked at her finally noticing there was blood on her from the fish, "Cynder, you better wash up".

"Alright, but your helping me." she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

David looked at her in a funny way, "wata what?".

Cynder smiled, "I need a little help getting to the out-of-reach places."

David's face grew bright red, "hehe, I guess I don't have a choice." he said nervously.

Cynder smiled even more at David's nervousness.

After a minute of washing away the spots with warm water and a sponge most of the spots were gone. At first David felt himself sweating with nervousness being so close to the dragoness but soon found himself actually enjoying it. Cynder on the other hand was enjoying it as if it were a massage right from the beginning.

"Alright, your clean." David said getting up from his kneeling position, "I'm gonna go cook that fish now.". Cynder quickly followed and thanked him by giving him a small hug.

As the fish was cooking on the stove David was sitting on one end of the couch while Cynder was sitting on the other. A minute later David found himself stroking Cynder's back unconsciously. Cynder was sleeping peacefully dreaming about Spyro, she dreamt about Spyro and her in a grassy field on a beautiful sunny day playing with two tiny dragons laughing and rolling around all over the place. When they all settled down under a shady tree tired from all the playing, Spyro entwined his tail with hers and they snuggled together. The two younglings snuggled up to them and fell asleep. "Their so beautiful" Cynder said softly as to not wake the small dragons. Spyro looked at her, his heart full of emotion, "they sure are Cynder…they sure are." he said the same way as Cynder. Cynder looked up at him and they were about to kiss until Spyro started to make an annoying beeping noise which woke her from her dream.

She woke to the same beeping noise which was coming from the kitchen and found David taking the fish off the stove and putting it on plates. He put a few extra condiments on the table before putting the fish on it. He decorated the table just a little, with a table cloth, and silver ware (real silver). He looked down at his watch which read 7:57pm.

"Finally!" he said sitting back down on the couch and stroking Cynder's back again. She looked at him, "how long have been doing that?" she asked with her head tilted. David looked back at her, "ever since you were asleep I guess." he said simply. After a second of weird silence David broke the ice, "what was your dream about anyway?" he asked still stroking her back. Cynder started tear up a little, "It was about me and Spyro…" she paused only for a second, and suddenly dug her face into David's chest, "I miss him so much!". The dragoness started crying.

David just sat there, nothing like this has ever happened to him before, he had no clue what to do. He put his arms around her and started to hum a little tune in the softest voice he could hold, hoping to calm her down.

Cynder looked up at him with tears in her eyes, she then kissed David on the cheek, "your so kind to me." she said barely above a shaky whisper, "thank-you." digging her head back into his chest.

David just stayed quiet while he stroked her back. He really had no idea what else to do or say, but seeing Cynder like this was like a knife in David's heart. She was the only other dragon he ever knew and here she was crying into his chest. Suddenly, subconsciously, wasn't even something he though of he kissed her on the top of her head (avoiding the horns).

After a few minutes of just being in the other ones company Cynder got up, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that." she said with her head lowered. David raised her head with his hands, "don't be sorry for anything" he said softly, "you'll see him again, I promise with all my heart.".

Cynder smiled.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

Both David and Cynder looked at the door.

David smirked, "Finally!". He went over to the door and opened it and smiled, "Wat up Black man?".

**Authors note: Yeah…next chapter is when Andrew meets Cynder and all three get teleported to the dragon realms. Again, I'm sorry for the wait. Anyway, Merry Christmas…and Happy Holidays. **

**From Your Bro **

**The**

**Two**

**Tailed**

**Dragon**


	4. Chapter 4

**NEW ERA TRILOGY BOOK: 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Spyro franchise. However, I do own my own OC's David, Andrew, and Jade.**

**Authors note: What's up, How was everyone's Christmas? Mine was great! I got two new video games, Spyro Eternal Night and Spyro Eternal Night again. Hey I just want to say merry Christmas and a happy new year. **

**Damn tender scenes! David and Cynder do not love each other! I just suck at this type of thing! Hehe, get it? ****Type**** of thing because I'm ****Typing****? *Everyone boo's and throws tomatoes. And someone throws a…donkey?***

**Anyway…On with the story!**

Chapter 4- Trippy teleporting and emotions

Andrew stepped into David's apartment, "so…uh…what's up with cancelling bowling?".

David shrugged, "just someone I want you to meet." he replied closing the door.

Andrew was still a little lost, "you cancelled bowling just so I could meet someone?" he asked full of confusion, "you never cancel bowling just to meet someone unless it's like the president or Lil Wayne or something like that and even then it takes a lot of convincing to get you to call it off." he said sitting down on the comfy blue couch.

"You alright?" David asked, "you seem disappointed.". He went into the kitchen and opened up the fridge and made a small laugh, "this always does the trick.". After a few seconds he came back out in the living room with two beers, he tossed one to Andrew and sat on the chair on the opposite side of the room where he noticed tiny trails of smoke floating right next to him which made him smile.

Andrew gave him a funny look, "how'd you get that?" he said popping off the cap.

David smiled, "my dad".

Andrew's eyes popped, "your dad! Damn! Wish my dad would do that.".

"Yeah, a little beer always cheers a guy up…doesn't it? David said with a stupid looking grin.

Andrew laughed and took a sip, "damn, that's pretty good too!"

"Only the best, bud light!" David chirped sitting up side down on the chair.

"Ha! Not even one sip and you're all screwed up!" Andrew yelled playfully taking another sip.

Back in the shadows, Cynder was using her shadow element to keep herself from being seen. She found it hard not to laugh at how David was acting. Cynder smiled, she liked it when he acted this way. He was one of those type of people who affect everyone around him. When he was happy others were happy, when he was sad others were sad and right now Cynder felt full of joy. She really wanted to join in on the conversation but she was afraid of how Andrew would act, she noticed the weapon David called a 'gun' Andrew was carrying in his pocket and suddenly remembered the night she and David met. "he does seem like a really nice person…but…what if…". She shook her head and decided it would be best not to reveal herself until later.

After about fifteen minutes of BS-ing David got up, "ya done?".

Andrew looked at the empty beer can and faked a tear, "good things just pass to soon.". He tossed the empty can to David who went to throw then in the kitchen garbage. Little did he know, he was being followed.

Cynder was following close behind, but softly, making sure her claws didn't make any clicking noises on the hard wood floor. When David stopped to throw away the cans, Cynder look around to make sure Andrew wasn't coming and revealed herself.

"David?" she whispered nudging him lightly on his side to get his attention.

David turned around and jumped a little by the dragonesses sudden appearance but quickly recovered, "yeah?" he replied.

"About tonight, I'm just a little nervous, I mean what if it's a repeat of the night we met?" she whispered constantly looking around to make sure Andrew wasn't coming.

David quietly chuckled at how nervous she was and lightly put his hands on the sides of her face to stop her from frantically looking around, "Cynder" he looked her in the eyes, "you have nothing to be worried about, he's a really kind person and will really like you." he said letting go of his light grip, "just lets not bring up that night alright?".

Cynder sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-" she was interrupted by footsteps coming in from the other room. She instantly went back into the shadows.

"Hey bro, you alright?" Andrew asked entering the kitchen. "You've been in here for a while."

David rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed at his friend but let it go. Besides, how could he have know he was in the middle of a conversation with another dragon, being mad wouldn't be fair. "Yeah, just…uhh…getting dinner ready." he replied nervously looking up at the ceiling avoiding eye contact. One thing David has always sucked at was lying.

Andrew was getting suspicious, "David, buddy, I don't know why your lying but I heard you talking to someone out here. Tell me, who do you want me to meet?" he asked a little forcefully.

David sighed, "alright, but please, don't freak out." he said staring at the floor.

Andrew quickly agreed and to prove it he went out into the living room and laid his gun under the couch. "Alright, so…who is it?" he asked walking back into the kitchen.

David averted his gaze from the floor up to his friend, "you know how I'm a dragon…right?" he asked nervously.

"Hell yeah, I've know you for 2 years!" Andrew replied along with a small laugh.

"Andrew, I think I should tell you why you're here…" David trailed off,

Andrew cocked his head to the side and squinted his eyes not liking the feeling in the air, "yes?" he asked politely.

"Come on out to the living room." David quickly replied, bolting out of the kitchen.

"David, dude, what's up? Your not acting right." Andrew said worriedly chasing after David.

Once they were in the living room, Andrew sat down on the chair his friend was sitting on earlier staring at David with a funny/worried/nervous/confused look. David sat down on the couch staring back at Andrew trying to figure out how to say what he wanted to say.

After a minute of pure silence David spoke up, "I don't exactly know how to say this without you believing me…but…err…". Andrew was getting really annoyed with him, "Speak the hell up already!" he yelled due to his mixed feelings.

"Alright, alright…" David paused to recollect his thoughts on how he was going to say it, "Well…Andrew…I'm not the only dragon here."

Andrew was relieved when he finally spoke up but was confused at that he meant, "What do you mean?" he said kinder than the last time.

David sighed, "Look, there's another dragon in this room right now standing right beside me'", he said quickly and nervously. Andrew didn't get why he was so nervous, it's not like he would doubt his best friend.

Andrew looked at David with a funny smile, "Now how hard was that to say?" he said in an unsurprised voice.

David was confused, "You're not surprised?" He paused for a minute then spoke again, "Wait…why are you not surprised, the only dragon on the planet is me…how do you believe me so easily?" he asked with a puzzled look.

Andrew chuckled, "Hey bro, I seen some crazy shit in my life. You didn't surprise me when you said there's another dragon, I mean…you're a dragon, why shouldn't there be another?" he asked, earning a sigh of relief from David.

David smiled from ear to ear thinking this wasn't going to be as hard as he thought. "Thing is, she's from another world" he said, back to his happy self.

"Damn! She's a girl too!" Andrew howled, making David blush a little.

"Well, she is pretty…" David said with a stupid looking grin.

"And she's pretty too!" Andrew shouted, laughing to the point of almost falling off the chair.

David was laughing also. "Hey, wanna meet her?" David asked still with the same stupid smile.

"Hell yeah bro! lemme see her!" he said in a teasing voice. He knew that these things always made David nervous. Of course, he wouldn't embarrass him in public or in a mean way…he just liked to tease a little.

David jumped up, "Alright, hold on a minute." He dashed into the kitchen. When he was in the kitchen he suddenly got tripped. When he was getting up, something tackled him back down. When he looked up he saw Cynder on top of him, glaring. "Why the hell did you do that?" she asked coldly, striking a little fear in David's heart.

"D-didn't y-you hear t-the conversation we had?" he said, trying to push her off, but it did little.

Back in the other room Andrew heard everything, he grabbed his gun and went into the kitchen to check it out. What he saw made him almost go postal, "Get the f*** off of him now you b****!" he yelled as loud as he could pointing the gun at the dragoness.

Cynder turned around and saw Andrew pointing his pistol right at her head. Instinctively, she got off David and backed up some.

David got up facing Cynder, still shaking a little bit. Andrew saw the look in his eyes and patted him on the back. "Bro, you alright?" he asked kindly. He then glared at the dragoness with fire in his eyes. "I don't know where the hell you come from, but you better turn the f*** around and go back", he yelled, still pointing the gun at her. For Andrew, right now, his best friend was the trigger and it was beginning to feel really good on his finger, but he let it go. He lowered the gun and walked with David to the living room.

Cynder stayed completely still until they left, pretty much wanting to cry, "why did I do that?" she whispered to herself, sadness clearly in her voice. She remembered when she was under the dark masters control and what she just did brought all the memories back, racing through her mind like a race car without brakes. All the lives she took, every one she killed, all the innocent she tortured, it all came back. She was sent here only to bring David back, yet she found something unexpected…a friendship, and she attacked him for the smallest of reasons. It was as if attacking a new born because the didn't listen once or twice. David accepted her easily (after the little scare), he gave her a place to stay, he brought her to a place where she could be free and fly without the worry of anyone else seeing her, and he became her friend. Most everyone back on her world still despised her for what she used to be. After everything he did for her, she attacked him? For what…bragging about her to his best friend like she was a jewel? Cynder plopped to the floor and cried silently into her wings.

Out in the living room, Andrew and David were talking. David quickly got over the little quarrel in the kitchen and was now laying down on the couch just staring up at the ceiling mindlessly and gabbing with Andrew. As for Andrew, he was pissed off until David told him to chill down and forget about it. It took a little while to get him to cool down, but he succeeded.

"David, I thought you said she was your friend." Andrew said sharply.

David looked at him and chuckled, "We are! It's just…well…I admit, I don't know what was going through her mind." David replied, wondering what caused the sudden out burst. He wanted to ask her about it but he knew he couldn't without Andrew coming along with his gun. Right as he was about to get up at go ask her about it, as if on cue, Cynder walked in, her eyes red, a clear sign that she had been crying. David sat up and just stared blankly at her. Cynder was staring back at him, her eyes pleading forgiveness.

Andrew looked at her with a mad expression. At least it wasn't that evil look. "What the hell do you want." he said forcefully, barely even a question.

Cynder ignored him, but lowered her head, "David…" she trailed off, about to break down again, "I'm so sorry." she said softly taking a few steps towards David.

On her first step, Andrew pulled out his gun and pointed it at her. Cynder expected this and figured he wouldn't actually shoot. So she kept walking.

Andrew made a small growl, "Oh great! What ya gonna do now, eat his neck?" he said sarcastically making Cynder feel worse than she already did.

David saw this and waved signaling that everything was alright. Reluctantly, Andrew obeyed and put his gun down on the clear coffee table in front of him.

Once Cynder was in front of David, he smiled warmly and moved over some and patted his hand down on the spot next to him. Cynder hopped up onto the couch and instantly dug her face into David's chest and cried.

As for David, he didn't really know why she was crying. All she did was pin him to the floor. In fact, he should be the one crying. Right as he was about to ask why she was crying, Cynder unknowingly interrupted him.

"David…" she whispered sadly, "I'm so sorry…" she said pressing her face into his chest harder. David's shirt was half wet.

David sighed, "Cynder, why are you crying?" he said softly placing an arm over her dark back.

Cynder looked up at him with red eyes, "I attacked you!" she exclaimed. She knew he wouldn't understand very well but if he knew the true reason, the truth about her past, he then might end up hating her. And it he did, Cynder would feel as if the whole world had come crashing down on her. He was her best friend, next to Spyro, and she would guard him with everything she had.

David felt a few tears come to his eyes too, seeing her like this was practically putting a knife straight through his heart. Up until now, he never actually noticed how much he cared about her and he would do so much to keep her safe. Suddenly he thought of Spyro and remembered about him and Cynder and thought with a smile, "Spyro, you have no idea how lucky you are".

David and Cynder stayed like this for a few minutes in silence. Cynder's head dug into David's chest while David unconsciously massaged the back of her neck. Neither of them knew why they were making such close contact, but for some funny reason, both of them were enjoying it.

David completely forgot about Andrew. He looked back over the chair only to find him passed out on the couch. David chuckled and looked back over at Cynder, "Are you still hung-?" Cynder was asleep too. Unfortunately for David, she fell asleep in the position she was in when they were embracing each other. Her head laid softly against his chest. After a second, she snuggled closer and put a crimson wing over him, "Spyr…" she whispered, trailing off. David smiled, knowing what she was dreaming about and softly whispered back, "He loves you" he said with a yawn as he started to feel drowsy himself. The emotions must have taken a lot out of him, especially Cynder, and Andrew I don't know about.

He fought to keep himself awake, but to no avail as he laid his head down on the arm of the couch and shut his eyes. He felt Cynder's soft breath on his neck. It was so warm, so calming and he looked at her one more time…her head rested on his chest with a crimson wing wrapped around him pulling him tight against her. Once again he closed his eyes, only to be woken up by a loud snore coming from Andrew.

Andrew snored and scared himself awake. "Wow!" he yelled waking himself up abruptly. He looked over to the couch and his eyes practically popped out of his skull. He ran over to David to talk quietly so they wouldn't wake the sleeping Dragoness.

"Andrew, what do you want?" David asked groggily.

"Damn bro! you told me she was yo friend, but this is …Damn!" he said in a teasing voice. Cynder wiggled a little. "Shhh" David hushed Andrew.

"David ,dude, I thought she was only your friend!" Andrew exclaimed.

David rolled his eyes. "We are! It's just-". David was cut off.

"You like her, don't you?" Andrew said, not in a teasing way, but in a kind voice.

"Not, not like that!", David stammered quietly.

"Admit it bro", Andrew said rolling his eyes.

David looked down at Cynder who was tightly holding him, she ended up placing her head right under his. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful, so content. To David, she was the most beautiful creature he has ever laid eyes upon, like a priceless jewel.

David looked back up at Andrew, "Well…I guess I can't hide it can I…" he trailed off and thought of her and Spyro, "But no matter how hard she looks, she will never find anyone like Spyro." he said quietly.

Andrew gave him a puzzled expression, "Who's Spyro?" he asked.

"Long story short, back on her world, her and Spyro are in deep love…And their love is stronger than anything else I have ever seen before." he said, smiling.

"And how do you know that?" Andrew asked.

"You know…I don't know, I guess it's just a dragon thing. Basically, I can feel her energy." David replied.

"Oh." Andrew said, still kind of lost.

Andrew looked at the clock, it read 11:30pm. He didn't feel like driving all the way back to his place, "Hey David, do you think I could sleep on the chair over there?" he said pointing at the chair.

"Your sleeping here?" David asked.

Andrew shrugged, "Well…it's up to you.".

David smiled, "Sleep over!" he yelled, covering up Cynder's ears.

Andrew laughed, "yeah, haven't had one of these things for ages..". With that, he walked over to the chair and got in what looked like a very uncomfortable position and fell asleep.

Originally David was going to sleep in his own room, but when he tried to get up, Cynder unknowingly held onto him, holding him tight with her crimson wings, dreaming of her love. David decided to sleep where he was, he actually enjoyed the closeness, but there was always that awkward, uncomfortable feeling.

He closed his eyes, but couldn't fall to sleep. There was just to much on his mind, especially the dragon realms. He wondered what it would look like, what it would feel like, what other creatures were there, and everything else. Eventually, after wandering in his mind, he felt himself start to drift off. Everything was so peaceful, the movements of Cynder while she slept, the softness of the couch, the warm breath that Cynder emitted onto David's neck. After a minute, Cynder softened up her hold and was now softly draping her wing over him like a blanket. Finally, after such a long day, David floated away from reality as if on a boat leaving land and ended up on the shores of dream land, where an adventure awaits.

Back in the realms, A large, dragon was watching them through a pool…the pool of visions. Ignitus, the new chronicler smiled when he saw how David and Cynder were getting along.

"Ignitus." a white isle guard called from behind him.

Ignitus looked back at him, "Ahhh, Drake, My dear friend. How are you?" he asked warmly making the guard feel, in a way special.

"I have your teleportation crystals, are you ready?" he asked.

"Oh good!" Ignitus praised, "I am almost ready, just give me a minute to find the proper spell.". The large dragon motioned towards a table with a large book on it, the table had three candles on each side, providing just enough light to read. As for the table itself, it was red Maplewood, had elaborate carvings on the legs, and was very sturdy. The top reached up to Ignitus's upper chest, it was the same type of wood and very plain.

Ignitus opened the large book and flipped through it until he found the right spell. The title of the spell was **Teleportation**.He was always surprised at how practical the names of the spells were. He looked back at the guard and motioned for him to put the crystals down next to the book. The guard obeyed and left without a word.

"Alrighty…lets see how I bring them back." he said after the guard was gone and started reading the contents.

_In order to teleport someone to your current location, place one crystal on the face of who your looking at through the pool of visions and press down lightly on the crystals for exactly three seconds. The crystals will then begin to glow. Note: it will take a few minutes for the selected to appear in your location. _

Ignitus shook his head, "what? that's it? And how can I place a crystal on the pool of visions anyway?" he asked to no one in particular, skeptical about if this spell actually works. It was to short! How could it work? After a minute of criticizing the spell, he got to it.

He took the 4 yellow teleportation crystals in a paw and walked over to the pool of visions on three legs. He looked at Cynder first and immediately placed a crystal on her face, amazingly, the crystal started floating on the water and couldn't be completely submerged no matter how hard he tried.

"Wow…" was all he could say before he put one on David's face.

He was having a hard time deciding if he should bring the one known as Andrew, after a few minutes of pondering the thought, he came to a conclusion. Ignitus would bring Andrew here, and if he didn't like it, he would be sent back to his own world. With that, he put a crystal on Andrew's face. He then pressed down at all three crystals at once, "1...2...3...", he stopped when the crystals began to glow a bright, almost blinding white color. Ignitus cocked his head to the side expectantly. He then went into another room.

David awoke with a pounding headache, "ohh man…what th-" he looked around him and stood up quickly, his heart racing. He backed up some, speechless. He was in an enormous, round room lined with shelves full of books, and a large round pool in the middle. The room was dimly lit by the numerous candles and by the light reflected off the water. There were many large statues of dragons in the room, and there was a table on the opposite side of the room where he was, it appeared to have a large book on it, at least half his height thick. David was in shock, he was stunned, not believing where he was. "Where am I?" he asked, his mouth agape. He knew this wasn't reality and guessed that he was dreaming, knowing this slowed his heart down. But this, this just seemed all to real to be a dream. Everything had it's own smell, it's own feel, it's own look. He felt the texture of the stone floor. He went over to the pool and dipped his hand in, it was real too. Every thing was real here, but I couldn't be…because it was just a dream…right?

He smacked himself a few times to wake up to the real world, to reality. But it was inevitable, no matter how hard he smacked himself, he couldn't wake up. His heart race picked up again. He smacked himself as hard as he could, "WAKE UP!" he screamed. He went over to the pool and dipped his head in, didn't work. He tried again…nothing. David's heart was racing faster than it ever has in his whole life. He started to feel incredibly dizzy when he realized that this…this was reality.

**Authors note: Ohhhh…a cliff hanger, I think? What will happen next? What will Andrew think when he wakes up? Where is this strange place David awoke to? Who threw a freaking donkey at me! All shall be revealed in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**THE NEW EAR TRILOGY: BOOK 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Spyro Franchise. However, I do own my own OC's David, Andrew, and Jade.**

**Authors note: Sorry about the long wait…writer's block, so I decided this would just be a short fill in chapter. Yeah yeah…I heard it before, "What a lame excuse.". But you know what, I'm the captain of this ship, savy? Hehe, I just got finished watching Pirates**** of the Caribbean and I loved it! I want to sail with Captain Jack! **

**I'm basically implying that this story is just a boat, and everyone who reads it is a crew member, making me…Captain Jack Sparrow!**

**Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY! **

Chapter 5-The beginning

Ignitus was in a small room, writing down the numerous events that had occurred throughout the Dragon Realms. The room was quite small and rectangular, nothing really special to be seen, except for the thousands of book that consisted of biographies and past events. As for the room itself, it was small, and it's walls were made of old, grey, cracking rocks ranging from all different sizes and shapes. And it was cold, mostly because of the fact that it was in the white isles, where sub zero temperatures were year round, yet it didn't greatly bother Ignitus for he is a fire dragon.

There were many candles lining the room providing a decent amount of light. Also, a few medium sized dragon statues stood proudly on each side of the room. If It weren't for the extra features, you could pass the room off as a small dungeon.

Ignitus was getting very anxious for the three to arrive, passing the time by writing. It's already been half the night and he was beginning to loose his patience. The spell said it would only take a few minutes for them arrive, yet it's been over 5 hours since he performed it.

He yawned, trying to fight back the urge to go to his bedroom. But to no avail, he started to doze off and decided to call it a day. Disappointed, he shut the book he was writing and put it back on the bookshelf

Glumly, he walked to his bedroom. He was half way until he heard someone yelling.

"Wake up!" some one yelled, it sounded male. It also sounded like it was coming from the visions room.

Ignitus quickly turned around and smiled, "It's about time!" he yelled in excitement, making his way down the dimly lit corridor to the visions room.

A few minutes of freaking out had passed until David realized where he was. He felt stupid for not realizing it earlier, yet he had many questions, including how he got there. But nonetheless, He was filled with awe. Ever since Cynder told him about this place, this wonderful place, only has he ever dreamt about it. Now to be here in real life was awe-inspiring. He was eager to see the other parts of the Realms.

There was only one problem, he was freezing! He never thought the realms would be this cold, he always imagined it as being warm and sunny with a clear blue sky. Not dark, damp, and cold.

"Damn this place is cold!" he exclaimed, curling up on the stone floor struggling to retain body heat. He had nothing on but a white tee shirt, and blue jeans, he shivered uncontrollably and the thoughts of curling up next to the warm dragoness like he did last night crossed his mind numerous times.

"David?" a kind voice emanated from behind him.

He quickly sat up and scanned the area, soon noticing Cynder sitting on her haunches looking at him and shivering. "Y-yeah?" he replied through chattering teeth, wrapping his arms around himself in an attempt to keep warm.

Cynder got up and walked over towards him. She soon sat down beside him, and snuggled up to him, trying to soak up his warmth as if harnessing the powers of an energy crystal.

"I-I'm j-just c-cold." she replied.

"Same here, Damn! I'm freezing!" David exclaimed. What surprised him though, was how cold the dragonesses scales were against his bare skin. As if they were sheets of ice that covered her body instead of her usually warm scales.

After a few minutes, a little idea popped into David's head…just a little one, just big enough to keep them both warm. "Oh, well that idea sure came fast enough." he said smirking, effectively gaining Cynder's attention.

Cynder squinted her eyes at him, "what are you thinking of?" she said with a hint of suspiciousness noticing the mischievous smirk he wore.

David's smirk only turned into a grin. He looked down to the cold stone floor like nothing was up, "Oh nothing." he said casually looking back up at Cynder mischievously, "Just cover your eyes.".

"Huh?"

Before she could react, there was a bright, blinding flash of light. She yelled and fell backwards, but quickly recovered and got back to her paws. When she tried to look back, she made a small yelp and covered her eyes with her wings trying to block out the incredibly intensive light. After a few seconds, when it finally died down, Cynder uncovered her face and looked back over towards David. Although her vision still a bit blurry, there stood none other than the legendary chaos dragon, laughing behind a wing.

"What was that for!" Cynder yelled, rubbing her eyes with a paw.

"It's called fun at other peoples expense!" David laughed, moving his wing revealing his face. Before he could actually look at Cynder's reaction, she tackled him onto the floor, "Play fight!" she yelled excitedly.

Soon enough, the two were rolling around on the floor, trying to gain the upper hand. David gained some distance away from her, "Didn't you say you were a war hero?" he teased.

Cynder grinned, but her smile suddenly turned into a horrified look "What's that?" she screamed pointing behind David.

David quickly turned around, "What… there's nothi…." David said realizing what she just did, "Crap." he thought, but it was to late. Before he could even try to jump out of the way, Cynder tackled him to the floor again.

A ways away, a very worn out, tired, and fairly annoyed chronicler was still walking down the incredibly long hall way towards the visions room, hoping that he would be able to greet them sometime within the next five years. He had been walking for the last ten minutes, and that was only from the writing room. Dreading the walk back to his bedroom, which was all the way on the other side of the temple, he decided he would let David use his bed and he would sleep wherever he passed out.

Another three minutes of the grueling cross country journey passed by until he finally saw the door to the room he has been walking towards for the last 13 minutes. "Finally!" he yelled in excitement, hopping up and down slightly. Suddenly, he had a small burst of energy and he used it to run towards the door.

"Hahaha! Okay, Cynder! You win!" David cried from under her, unable to take anymore. It has been only eight minutes into the play fight and had she already won. Which surprised David, he never knew that under the wing was such a sensitive spot. He gave the dragoness a funny look only to receive a funny look back.

"Just because it's tickling, doesn't mean it can't do harm." she chuckled, getting off and helping him up with a wing.

"Ohhh, in this world it's smart to tickle the enemy to death…Like the monkeys you told me about right? How can you tickle a monkey anyway, that sounds to hard!" David exclaimed with a goofy smile.

Cynder burst out laughing and rolled around on the floor, "Your so insane!" she exclaimed.

"What? I'm serious!" David said with a chuckle. When he said that, memories of his father started to flow uncontrollably throughout his mind. Mark…that was his name. His crazy sense of humor could send even the most serious person into hysterical laughter. He loved to see people laugh, in fact, that was his goal in life. Every day he would count the number of people he could make laugh, and try to make even more people laugh the next day. A small tear fell from his eyes, remembering the day his father died while trying to stop a criminal. Even though he was just his foster parent, he loved his father more than anything in the world. But he was grateful that he had such a great father, no one could replace him…no one.

Cynder got up from the floor and stopped laughing, "David, are you okay?" she asked noticing that one small tear running down the side of his face.

David drooped his head, not wanting to talk about it. He was happy he had a great father and he died for a good cause. David already went through a period of grief, and didn't want to go through it again.

Cynder lifted his head up with the same paw, David…what is i-"

"Nothing! I'm alright!" David snapped, making the dragoness flinch. He didn't want to talk about it, he didn't want to bring back the horribly vivid memories of seeing his dad being shot right in front of him, it was to much to bare. A few more salty droplets of water fell from his eyes as he remembered it all, the loud clap of thunder as the gun shot then the cries of pain as Mark's life slowly depleted through the hole in his chest, like air rushing out of a punctured tire.

The next day there was a funeral held at his favorite spot, inside his most prized possession, his car. Yes, His car. He had always loved vehicles no matter what kind they were. Trucks, cars, go-karts, you name it. Anything that had a motor and a set of wheels he needed to fiddle around with as if they were toys for a baby. In fact, that was his job, he was a mechanic.

One thing that he has always believed was that no matter what, everybody needed a set of wheels, even if they couldn't afford it. Sometimes he would even randomly give out vehicles to random people he didn't even know. In fact, That's how David got his first car, his father bought an old beat up 56 Chevy and practically rebuilt it from the ground up.

"Father…" he whispered, barely audible. He noticed his eyes beginning to act like a watering can, it was inevitable…David, they legendary chaos dragon was going to cry. He thought that he wouldn't be such a cry baby after a year and a half after his fathers death, yet here he was, crying like an infant. What really angered him though was how his mom was now married to some fake who didn't even care about her except for money.

Cynder made a small gasp, "David…in the name of the ancestors…I'm so sorry!" she said softly placing a comforting wing around him. She never thought that she would actually see him cry. She muzzled him comfortingly, not trying to seize the tears, but to merely let him know that there's some one that cares.

Suddenly, a deep, yet soft voice emanated throughout the room, "Young dragon…why such sorrowful tears?".

David and Cynder quickly whipped around, their curious eyes scanning the large room for whom ever spoke. Only seconds later, Cynder's emerald orbs became of a happiness unlike any other.

As for David, every sad thought about his father quickly ran away from him, in fact, every emotion but fear ran away. Before him stood a large red dragon with a dirty gold underbelly and huge dirty gold wings with a few small rips here and there.

"Hello young dragons, Cynder and David." the large dragon said warmly with a wide, welcoming smile.

"Ignitus!" Cynder ran up and hugged him, "I'm so happy to see you!" she cried.

Ignitus laughed, "Haha, Cynder, It's great to see you too!" he exclaimed, returning the hug.

After what seemed like forever, Ignitus pulled away and looked at David with a warm smile.

"Uhhh…hi." David said meekly, feeling like a small fairly tale creature in Shrek, being looked down upon by a hungry ogre.

"Why hello young dragon, How might you be?" he asked kindly.

David's face went into that of confusion, not being able to sort out how he was feeling. He felt as if his whole life has been turned upside-down and inside-out and what ever other way imaginable, which, it has, because, he started out a human, then he could turn into a dragon and another dragon came to his world and brought him to this world and now he's some legendary chaos dragon that's supposed to save their world while he forgets about his world because he's a true dragon by heart…and he was never truly a human, so his true home is here in this world. At least, that's what Cynder had told him before they came to this world.

"Truthfully, not very well." David replied with a sad sigh, lowering his head.

Ignitus's glorious smile soon turned into a small frown, "don't worry, I understand, please… follow me." he said kindly, gesturing towards the door by which he came from, "I'm sure you have many questions as to why you are here.".

David hesitated, but obliged to the large dragon's request when Cynder nudged his shoulder, "Don't worry, he's the kindest dragon I know" she said reassuringly.

Soon the three were walking down the incredibly long hallway. Only a minute into the walk and David's eyes practically bulged out of his head when he realized that he had completely forgot about Andrew, "Oh crap! What about Andrew?" he exclaimed making Ignitus look at him. He was sure Andrew was here, he had to be.

Ignitus looked down in thought, "Oh! You mean the black one right" he asked brightly. David nodded with a small laugh, completely forgetting about how he felt only minutes ago.

Ignitus spoke up again, "Don't worry, when you were teleported, something went wrong and he was flung across the land to a refuge village in the dessert. He's in good hands, there's no need to fret."

"Yeah…just hope he doesn't do anything that will get himself killed." David mumbled, knowing exactly how Andrew will react.

Another few, yet silent minutes of walking down the incredibly long hallway had passed and Ignitus groaned in annoyance, "I wish this place wasn't so big." he said to himself, hoping the younglings wouldn't hear. It would look bad if the **Chronicler **got annoyed so easily, but to his dismay, both Cynder and David heard, "Me too!" they both exclaimed at the same time making Ignitus chuckle.

Finally, they were at the right door, "Alright, we're here." Ignitus said gleefully. He opened the doors to a room that had yet to be ventured by the two young dragons.

Once David and Cynder were in, they gasped in surprise. It wasn't a large room, but it made up for it's size with all the attractive feature like the millions of diamond and gold chunks that were literally embedded in the walls.

"Wow…" Cynder whispered trailing off, completely awestruck. David, in the same state couldn't keep from drooling all over the place. Cynder giggled at the sight of such an incredible dragon not being able to keep his saliva in his own mouth.

Ignitus silently made his way over to the red and gold pillow, already used to the rooms incredible sights. He soon laid down on it and motioned for David and Cynder to do the same.

Once the two young dragons were comfortable on their pillows, Cynder on the green and blue one while David on the yellow and brown, they looked at Ignitus expectantly.

A few moments of silence passed before Ignitus cleared his throat, "David, Cynder…." he trailed off, trying to recollect his thoughts. Both young dragons leaned in closer, both excited yet at the same time afraid.

Ignitus shifted around in his pillow a little before continuing boldly, "This is the foretold prophecy of the New Era Prophecy."

**Authors Note: Aye, I can't think of anything to say other than, What will happen when Andrew wakes up? (get's his own scene next chapter.). Arrrrr, until next time…may fair winds blow in your sails! **


End file.
